Oh For the Love of Phineas
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: Not much I can say about this story with out giving it away so just read and find out. "Love" Triangle IsabellaXPhineasXOC rated T for violence and languege later on. Same story I just changed the title.
1. Can't Allow Phinabella

**Guys... I have a confession to make and knowing what Meghan's reaction I'm not sure how you guys will take it but I have to set things right. You see I'm actually not new here. The truth is I'm just on another account. My other one is 'Oh for the Love of Phineas'... who... most of you may know better as 'Phinanie' or the author of 'Hey There, Delilah' which to be honest I thought was gonna be a complete crash and burn when I wrote the first chapter and was very hesitant to post it. I am really, really, really, really, really, really, really sorry I lied to you... to all of you even if you're one of the two (MissyMeghan3 and Ktag) that already knew I STILL lied to you before I told you. I'm REALLY sorry and please don't be mad. I overreacted I was just so mad at how some people were treating me in reviews and PMs plus at home I had broken up with my boyfriend AND lost my best-friend since I was 6 PLUS the stress of starting high-school I guess I was pretty venerable. When I 'left' I was perfectly aware of the fact that I could NEVER REALLY leave Fanfiction I'd be bored as heck! So... I did the only thing that made sense at the time... made a new a count and cover identity by the name of Jeany. Fate did get my back though with the reviews to the first chapter to 'And I Thought Ferb was Silent' it felt like a slap in the face that I've been on the site for 2 years and my writings only "Not bad for your first Fanfiction". Oh! Sorry I'm annoying you guys aren't I? I'll just shut up and start the story.  
**

**Story #1 Summery: Sometimes being a tween can be really hard... expecally if someones out to ruin your life.**

**Story #2 Summery: Isabella seems like such a sweet little girl... but everything isn't what it seems.**

3rd Person POV

A ten year old girl goes running full throudle though the woods weaving around every tree like she knew it like the back of her hand. After awhile she got to a small log cabin. For the first time you see she's wearing a fireside girls uniform.

She pushes her chestnut brown hair out of her face and her grassy green eyes scan the area. She has a paranoid look on her face. "Good." She breathed. "She's not here." She did the secret knock on the door.

A couple seconds later the door opens and the girl sneaks in you see six other girls also wearing uniforms. "Were you followed, Gabby?" A blond very short girl asked.

"I checked and didn't see her Lexi." Gabby reassured. Lexi and the other girls let out a sigh of relief but one.

"You sure?" A red head asked leaning against the wall. "I'm just saying it wouldn't be the first time. I mean that girl's relentless."

"Don't worry it's summer now she's probably with Phineas and Ferb." Lexi reassured.

Gabby rolled her eyes and let out an aggravated sigh. "Saying my catch-phrase no dought about it." She added. "But I WILL get her back someday! YOU HEAR THAT ISABELLA!"

**Two Years Earlier **

Gabby's POV

I went next door to Phineas and Ferb's house. I just got back from a meeting and didn't wanna change so I still had on my Fireside Girls uniform. Right at the gate I stopped. "I-is someone watching me?" I shrugged it off and looked over the fence into to the yard. They were working on something I couldn't recognize yet but I didn't care about THAT. My eyes were focused on Phineas. *sigh* So cute. I walked through the gate. "Hey Phineas." I greeted. "Hey Ferb" I added quickly making sure not to exclude him.

Phineas turned around to face me. "Oh, Hey Gabby." He greeted back. "Can you help us out?"

I was about to answer when in unfamiliar voice giggled. "Um... hello." The voice asked shyly. We both turned around to face a girl neither of us had seen before. She wore a pink dress and had black hair with a bow in it that matches the dress.

"Um... hi... do I know you?" Phineas asked confused.

The girl giggled again. "No I just moved here." She clarified. "My names Isabella by the way."

"It's nice to meet you." He told her setting down with blueprints and dusting off his hand. "My names Phineas by the way. That's Ferb and this is Gabby."

"Well it's nice to meet you too, Phineas." I looked at the way she was looking at him and took to account her tone of voice. Yeah, she likes him but I don't mind. I'm not the kind of girl who doesn't let anyone else like the guy they like. Besides, it's not like he's my boyfriend so she has every right to like him too.

That was until after the day was over and the project was gone. I was walking back to my house when I overheard Isabella talking on her phone. "What? Oh no! I could never like that triangle headed freak but there's no way I'll let that Gabby girl have him."

My jaw dropped I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She doesn't like Phineas. She's just using him to get at me but why? I just meet her! What could I have possibly done to make her fake it. I looked down at my uniform just remembering that I still had it on. Could that be it? No! What reason would anyone have to hate someone because they're a Fireside Girl?

I snuck past Isabella and went back to my house hoping this is all just a bad dream. I pinched myself. "Ow!" Oh no! I'm awake. I started to feel dizzy but I knew one thing for sure. I couldn't let Phineas end up with her. I had to bring attention to me so he won't fall for her. Then I got an idea. "A catch-phrase!" I thought out loud. It was perfect if I could get a good enough catch-phrase it could get his attention off her and onto me.

One problem though... I had to come up with one. I thought about it for hours. Then when I was about to go to bed an idea came to me. I took out a notepad and wrote down. "Whatcha doin'?" I let out a small smile. "Perfect." I mouthed then went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to construction noises. I smiled 'cause I knew it was coming from next door. "Let's go see what it is this time." I said to myself. I didn't have a meeting today so I just got dressed in my blue tank top jean skort and black flip-flops.

"Whatcha doin'?" I said in a plain tone. I frowned at this. Sounded way better in my head. I tried a bunch of different tones till I found just the right one. "Whatcha doin'?" I tried in a cutesy tone. Perfect. I brushed my hair and put in my head band. "Phineas you will be mine." Yeah I know I talk to myself a lot. Eager to show Phineas my new catch-phrase, I ran outside and next door but right when I was about to open the gate. Someone pushed me down and I was pretty sure I knew who did it.

I look up and see Isabella go through the gate. "Hey Phineas, whatcha doin'?"

My jaw dropped to the ground. "H-how did she?" My face went beet red as it went from shock to anger. I spent hours on that catch-phase! Pissed I stood up and ran home not looking back... I haven't seen either of them since then.

**Holy long chapter! I guess it makes up for the holy short chapter to 'And I Thought Ferb Was Silent' Please review and don't get mad at me for lying that's the last thing I wanted.**


	2. The Good, The Bad, and the Thaddeous

**I'm sorry to say this guys but my story 'Other Lydia's Return' is on** **hiatus mode. I'm sorry for the inconvenience but for something I have planned in that chapter I have to get permission from an author who has a tendency to take a long time to respond to PMs. I don't know how long it will remain on hiatus or if by the time this is done I can take it off so, to make up for the inconvenience here's a chapter to 'You Lie'. Start the story!**

**Story #3 Summery: If you think Phineas and Gabby were pretty close before Isabella came in... there's a reason for that.**

**Story #4 Summery: Thaddous has a hard spot for competition... but a soft spot for his cousin.**

**7 Years Earlier**

Mrs. Weeber's POV (Gabby's mom)

I picked my little girl, who was barely a year old, and tuffled her hair. "What do you think of your new home, Gabriel?" I asked her, making the toddler giggle.

I sat her down in her play pin and handed her, her favorite toy, a stuffed platypus. I smiled at her and started to unpack the rest of the stuff. When the door bell rang. "Now who could that be?" I thought out loud walking over to the door.

When i opened it there stood a woman with a little boy, about Gabby's age in her arm and a six year old girl standing next to her. "Hello, you just moved here correct?" I nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Linda Flynn and these are my kids Candace and Phineas." She introduced. "May we come in?"

"Sure, make yourselves at home." I told them, stepping out of the way to let them though. "I'm Molly Weeber by the way."

Linda bent down to come face to face with Gabby. "And who's this little cutie?" She asked causing Gabby to giggle.

"That's my daughter Gabriel." I introduced. "You can put Phineas in with her if you like."

She sat Phineas down in the playpen. Gabby turns to him and smiled getting the same back. The three of us took a seat on the couch. "It's really great to meet you Ms. Weeber."

"You too." I glanced over at Gabby and Phin who were happily playing. "Aw! Would you look at that? Looks like Phin and Gabby are getting along good."

Linda looked back at them. "You're right. I can tell they're gonna be great friends." She took a closer look at Gabby's hands. "What's that in her hands?"

"Oh that's her favorite toy." I told her. "She calls her Penny. Penny the Platypus."

**9 Years Later**

Thaddeus' POV

We had to bet those chumps. I just knew it. I knew Thor would be mad if they won but I just couldn't focus on the fort. I kept glancing up at my cousin who was just watching out the window. I haven't been over in over two year but something about her just seems... off... she used to always be so happy. Now... I just don't know what to think. "Thor, I'm kind of worried about Gabby."

He slammed down his hammer in frustration and turned to me. "If you're not gonna help me then just go talk to her if you're SO curious."

"Wouldn't the other guys notice if I was gone?" I reminded he handed me... a tarp?... PERFECT! We set the tarp up over or fort and even put signs 'Top Secret' and 'Keep Out' on it affect.

Once it was set up, we both went under it and Thor went straight to work but I snuck out the other side and went into the house. I went up to my cousin's door and knocked. A couple seconds later she opened with a melancholy look on her face. "Can I come in?" Without another word she let me in and we took a seat on her bed. "What's the matter Gabby? You just seem so... down recently." She looked down and studied her shoes as if they were very interesting but didn't say a word. "You can tell me anything Gabby. You know that right?"

"You would never believe me." She finally managed to utter. Great at least I got her to talk to me. I guess that's a start.

"Try me." I simply challenged... challenged... I have really got to stop challenging people. That's what got me and Thor into this contest... my sister's taking it way to seriously... wait... stay focused Thaddeus.

She looked up at me quizzically. "You really wanna know?" I nodded. "You must PROMISS not to tell anyone."

The conversation went on for... I'm not sure how long... a couple minutes maybe? Anyway, she was right I wouldn't believe her... I didn't... and I regret it to this day. She told me there was this girl that was out to ruin her life. I thought she was just over reacting but as she talked I figured that wasn't the case she pretends to have a crush on her crush, stole AND copywrited her catchphrase.

There was one piece missing from her story though. "Who is she?"

She led me to her window and pointed that girl who's helping our competition. "Her." She hissed venom dripping from her words.

I had seen that girl earlier... I thought about it for a second. When I told her we were showing two chumps how to build a fort. She got all sassy and had this challenge look in her eye. I guess I over looked it at first but now that I think about it... OH THAT GIRL'S GOING DOWN! I got this evil grin on my face which my cousin immediately took note of. "Then you want to help us beat her?"

**Same Time XD**

Gabby's POV

Ok now THAT had me stumped. Of COURSE I wanted to beat Isabella... but... I defiantly DON'T wanna beat Phineas! I was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

My super paranoid hearing, developed from two years of Isabella trying to ruin my life, caught this conversation. "ISABELLA GET A TARP OVER THAT THING ASAP!" Candace ordered from next door. YEAH GO CANDACE! TELL THAT BITCH WHAT TO DO!... Sorry for the language but you can't argue that she ISN'T one.

"What color?" She asked acting innocent as always.

I rolled my eyes then got in evil smirk. I had made me decision. "Show me the way." I told him hungry for revenge.

**Still the Same Time (sorry to disappoint this flash forward is fun)**

Thaddeus' POV (just 'cause it's fun to write)

Gabby and I went to the fort and got to work. The whole time she had this crazed look in her eye... she's starting to creep me out. I heard my sister greet the crowd with a megaphone. Show time! Thor and I went out the front getting ready to pull off the tarp while but we waited till we saw Gabby run back in the house. On my way out I say this weird device on the side. "What's that?" I whispered to Thor.

"A licorice dispenser." He whispered back. "You would know that if you didn't ditch me."

"You told me too!" I whisper yelled.

**That Night at Dinner (LOOK A NEW TIME! XD)**

Still Thaddeus' POV

The five (Gabby, Thor, Mandy, Mrs. Weeber and me) of us sat at the table eating chicken for dinner. "I can't believe they beat us." I complained. "No." I corrected myself. "They annihilated us."

"We could have won if I had your help the WHOLE time." Thor argued.

Gabby shock her head in disagreement and chuckled a little. "You guys never stood a chance." We all stared at her in shock. She let out a small smile, for the first time since we got here, and took another bite of her chicken. "There Phineas and Ferb." She stated after she swallowed. "What did you expect?"

**HOLY LONG AND POINTLESS CHAPTER! Are all chapters gonna be like this? Don't ask me I know the plots but I don't know how long they will run till I write them. Again, I'm sorry for the haitis. I hope I can finish the chapter soon. Anyway, REVEIW! And watch the Super Awesome Random Show by CommentPerson cause they sponcered me! Anyone who wants to have your story advertised on one of my stories PM me and do an advertisement on your story. **


	3. Define Victory

**You have followed us from the beganing. You voted for which chapter you want to see. You alerted, reviewed, and favorited. You try and make predictions in your head on what the chapter names are about. You waited very patently to see what I will give you next. And in two weeks, you well see the next piece of awesomeness I have in store for you... wait... what? Really? THAT long? I thought I still had two weeks. Wow, I need to getting writing then. *pulls out laptop and starts typing***

**Story #5 Summery: Isabella's moved away and Gabby's bouncing off the walls with excitment... and that's the problem.**

**Story #6 Summery: Phineas has been inseperable from Ferb for years... little does he know that he wasn't the first group member to meet him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, Maximiun Ride, or Sparks Fly. Credit goes repectively to Taylor Swift, James Patterson, and Fanfiction writers that together made Phineas and Ferb but Dan and Swampy stole our ideas... so I guess I kind of DO own Phineas and Ferb... just not legally. Still working on that though. **

**Warning: This chapter may include some things that will be a little confusing without the upcoming chapter 'Some Much Needed Help' so, all you need to know from that real quick is Ferb knows the truth about Isabella.**

* * *

Six Years Later (If you lost count she's 16 now)

Gabby's POV

It was the first day of school and my mom had just dropped me off. I didn't have my licence yet. If I did I would have just drove myself. I know for most people it's considered embarressing to have your parents drop you off but being a little embarressed at school is the least of my worries. Sure, there's a bus that stops at Phineas and Ferb's house... but... Isabella takes that bus... I'm not taking any chances.

I guess you could say I'd kind of gone goth over the years. Pretty much everything I wear is black and I don't really talk to anyone that much. I don't cut myself though. That's just stupid... no offence to those who DO cut themselves. I just never saw the point.

I walked into the school with my backpack on my back and favorite book in my hand. 'The Angel Experament' the first book of the Maximium Ride series. Have you ever heard the saying, 'I cried because I had no shoes, until I meet a man who had no feet.' That's kind of how reading those books makes me feel. In fact, I can honestly say that I have NEVER been forced to sleep in a dog crate... it WOULD be cool to have wings though. **(Real books you should TOTALLY check them out if you haven't yet) **

I pulled out my schedule to check where my home room will be. "123?" I whispered to no one then put it back in my backpack. "At least it's easy to remember." I walked into the room. Class didn't start for anouther half hour. I was obviously the first one here. I took a seat near the middle and barried my face in my book.

* * *

As time went by more and more kids came in. The late bell finally rang and the teacher walked in. "Good morning class. My names Mrs. Lembo," She greeted in a Scottish accent. "and welcome to AP English 11."

What? You think that just because of the stuff that's going on in my life that mean I'd be slacking off on my school work? Hurtful! I'm actually a strait A student. "I need to take attendence so please say hear when I say your name." For some reason she did it it reverce alphabetical order so there were just a few before me since my last name starts with a W. Before me was Jenna Zingermen, Katie Woolmen, Zack Zamodio... that's it. "Gabrelle Weeber."

"Here." I answered not even looking up from my book.

"Gabby?" I heard a familier voice ask in a whisper.

I glanced up at the boy in front of me and my heart skipped a beat. Red, red hair. Triangle head. Only one person I know of has those odd yet HOT! traits. "Phineas?" I tried to say but it came out as barely a breath.

"I thought you moved." He whispered in disbelief.

Yeah, Isabella probably told him that. Obviously wouldn't be the first lie she ever told... more like... the twenty-eight millionth. "No, I still live right next door." It was then that I noticed something I've never seen and hoped I never would in his eyes. Normally their full of pure unadultretted happiness and optimisium... but... he looked... sad. "What wrong?" I asked instantly worried.

"You didn't hear?" I simply shock my head. "Isabella moved away last week."

Oh my god! I'd say someone pinch me but if it's a dream I don't WANT to wake up. "Really?" I asked in disbelief trying my best to hide my excitement.

"What was that?" He asked eyes wide.

I bit my lip. Shit, why couldn't he be that obsevent on love or the fact that Isabella might not be... what am I might-ing? That Isabella ISN'T who she appears to be but no it had to be THAT. "What was what?" I lied trying to act innocent... but I'm no Isabella.

"Your face lit up when I said that Isabella moved."

The next thing I knew the whole class' eyes were on me. My cheeks felt hot and I slowly slid down in the chair in embarrassment. "I...I"

"Gabrelle!" I heard the teacher leacher. "If you are done talking. I'd like to start class." Saved by the...rules? Teacher? I'm not sure what to say? "Now as you can see on each of your desks is a note card. On the front I would like you to write your name first and last and in quotations what you prefer to be called if it's different then you first name. Then on the back write two things a lot of people know about you and one that most of us probably don't know."

I did as she told with the notecard on my desk. Here's how it looked.

Front:

Gabrelle "Gabby" Weeber

Back:

1.) I love the Maximium Ride books

2.) I was a Fireside Girl when I was younger

3.) My favorite Childhood toy was a stuffed playtapus named Penny.

That was all, no need to write a book. Plus, I was slightly afraid she might read them out loud... I've already been embarrassed enough today.

It turns out my worries were true 'cause once they were all turned in she randomly picked a few read the back and if the first she reads is true with you. You stand up and sit down once she reads something that's not true. Then when one's left she asks them for more in depth of the last one.

* * *

It's just the first day of school. No need to get terribley into depth. I was pretty much ignored for the rest of the day. I'm pretty sure it had something to do with my reaction to Isabella moving... but... it wasn't just the kids in that class. Pretty much the whole school. Expecally Phineas.

* * *

That night at nine o'clock, I sat on my bed waiting for Ferb to show up. Ever since he found out the truth about Isabella he's come to my bedroom every night at about this time. He says it's not good for me to be by myself all the time like that. Although, with everything that's happened today... I half expected him not to show up. Did he hate me, too?

Those fears were proven wrong by the light tap of a pebble hitting my window. I opened the window and let down his rope ladder. Seven years, and I still have no idea how come he doesn't just go though the front door. "I'm really sorry, Gabby" Ferb appoligized as soon as he got up to my window. "I shouldn't have ignored you like that," He continued as he climbed in to my room. "Phineas seems really mad. I wasn't quite sure what to do." Ferb always talks more often to me then anyone else... including Phineas. He thinks it's bad for me to be so issolated.

"It's ok." I'm not sure weither or not to put 'I lied' in front of that. Was I ok? I guess I had kind of gotten use to it. I'd spent the same amount of time living with Isabella as I did with out. "I understand," that part definatly wasn't a lie. You just learn to accept the facts. Though, I can't help but wonder... where's my old troop? They use to always be there for me but I haven't seen any of them since last year.

"The school talent show's next week." Ferb randomly said, taking a seat on my bed.

"Your point?" I asked not really caring.

"My point is," He went on pausing for effect. "I think you should enter."

My eyes probably widened to about the size of bowling balls and I imediatly sprung up from my seat. "No way!" Without saying another word, I practically ran out the door and down the stairs. Only to find Ferb right at the base. I sigh, I've known him longer than Phineas has, (long story) yet I still don't know how he does that. "I'm not gonna sign up for the talent show and that's final! You think I haven't been humilliated enough already?" I sat down on the step about ready to cry but Ferb but a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Your not gonna be humilliated. You have a great singing voice. With just the right song, I bet you'd win. Just sing how you feel." **(Reference!)**

He helped me up and I thought about it for a second. "Well... there is this one song I wrote a few years ago... but it's too short... it would be more like a chorus to a song."

"Perfect, then just use that as the chorus and write the rest." He suggested.

I looked down at no where then back up at Ferb. "Ferb! I know what we're gonna do tonight!" I declaired imitating Phineas.

* * *

A Week Later

Still Gabby's POV

I still can't believe I'm doing this. I peer though to the audience from the wings. Pretty much the whole school showed up, just as always. Phineas' tell tale triangle head makes him stick out like a sore thumb. Dianna was almost done with her baton twirling act; I was scedualed to go last... which is next. I was gripping the microphone so night I'm surprised it hasn't brocken yet. The silver siquens on my dress captured the light and reflected in back to the floor. Let's hope this works.

There's a deafening rour of applause as Dianna had just finished and walked back stage not saying a single word. "Now time for our last act of the day. Gabriel Weeber," The principle announced pronuncing my name as you would if I was a boy. "he will be singing an origenal song entitled Sparks Fly." With that he went off so I can come on.

"It's pronunced Gabriel. Like Gabriella... but without the A." I corrected as I walked up on stage. The beat started to play behind me. So, I took a deep breath, turned on my mic, and started to sing.

**The way you move is like a full on rain storm**

**and I'm a house of cards**

**You're the kind of reckless that you send me running**

**But I kind of know that I won't get far.**

**And you stood there in front of me **

**Just close enough to touch**

**Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of**

**Drop everything now**

**Meet me in the pouring rain**

**Kiss me on the sidewalk **

**Take away the pain**

**Cause I see, sparks fly**

**When ever you smile**

**Get me with those blue eyes**

**Baby as the lights go down**

**Give me something that'll haunt me**

**When you're not around**

**Cause I see, sparks fly**

**When ever you**

**smile**

**My mind forgets to remind me**

**You're a bad idea**

**You touch me once**

**and it's really something**

**You find I'm even better **

**Than you imagined I would be**

**I'm on my gaurd for the rest of the world**

**But with you. I know it's no good**

**And I could wait patiently**

**But, I really wish you would**

**Drop everything now**

**Meet me in the pouring rain**

**Kiss me on the sidewalk **

**Take away the pain**

**Cause I see, sparks fly**

**When ever you smile**

**Get me with those blue eyes**

**Baby as the lights go down**

**Give me something that'll haunt me**

**When you're not around**

**Cause I see, sparks fly**

**When ever you**

**smile**

I suddenly stopped singing but the music didn't follow suit. I guess I can consider this a guitar solo. "I would like to welcome up the boy this song was written for..." I paused for a second. I can not believe I'm about to do this. "come on up, Phineas." He looked very surprised then came up . I contenued singing and did exactly what the words say.

**I run my fingers though your hair**

**And watch the lights go wild**

**Just keep on keeping your eyes on me**

**It's just wrong enough to make you feel right**

**And lead me up the stair case **

**won't you whisper, soft and slow**

**I'm captivated by you baby like a firework show**

**Drop everything now**

**Meet me in the pouring rain**

**Kiss me on the sidewalk **

**Take away the pain**

**Cause I see, sparks fly**

**When ever you smile**

**Get me with those blue eyes**

**Baby as the lights go down**

**Give me something that'll haunt me**

**When you're not around**

**Cause I see, sparks fly**

**When ever you**

**smile**

**And the sparks fly**

**oh baby smile**

**And the sparks fly**

The song ended and me and Phineas were facing eachother. Our lips only about two inches apart. "You really feel that way Gabby?" My heart skipped a beat and I just couldn't get out any words so I just nodded. Then, finally the thing I've wanted for as long as I can remember happened... Phineas Flynn... KISSED ME! For a second it was just us and nothing else in the world mattered. As for the show, well, apperentally bringing up someone you didn't sign up with on stage during your preformence is means for disquification... but I didn't care. 'Cause for once in my life. I had found the definition of victory. It's not winning some silly contest. It's being with the one you love and that's more important than anything.** (I know the endings very corny but It's kind of cute and I didn't know how else to end it. Plus, it's not Phinabella so it can't be THAT corny... right?)**

* * *

13 Years Earlier

Ferb's POV 

"And this is the Big Ben. One of the world's most visted tourest site." My mom explained to the tour group. I was standing right next to her holding her hand. As she went into more detail I glanced back at the small tour group. Sure, my moms not the most popular tour guide in the world in fact there's usually about five people in the group excluding the two of us. This time there was six because one of them brought her daughter. I've been on dozens of these tours and it's not really that common to have other children on the tour.

The girl appeared to be about my age she was up on her moms shoulders with her brown hair in two ponytails and her eyes were the same shade of green as my hair. "What dat?" She asked pointing over at the London Eye.

"I am very glad you asked. You see that little wonder is named the London Eye the tallest fairis wheel in Europe. At one-hundred thrity-five meters and a one-hundred twenty meter diameter it has a total of thrity-two air locked capsules that can hold up to twenty-five people each. Any other questions?" She paused waiting for anymore questions. There weren't any. She pivoted a one-eighty on her heel. "Alright, now follow me to…" It was then that the unthinkable happened… I'm sorry this is too painful… Gabby? Can you take it over?

* * *

Gabby: Sure just let me…

Gabby's POV

Our tour guide suddenly dropped like a rock. "Mum? Mum!" The kid with the unnateral green hair. I sat there, on my moms shoulders, completely dumbfounded I had no idea what to do at a time like this. After all, I WAS only three years old.

My mom set me down and rushed over to the lady. "Calm down everyone, I'm a docter." She told them then immediatly kneeled down next to the lady. "She's unconcious, appears to be a heart attack. We need to get her to a hospital! There's still time." She pulled out her phone and called for help. (I'm not exactly sure how it works in london)

* * *

The lady was taken to the hospital my mom had insisted that we go too to make sure she's ok. I sat in the waiting room, my mom was on my left, on my right was the kid that I had figured out by now is the lady's son. It was earily quiet I turned to the boy... he couldn't stop crying. "You know, I never met my daddy." I said hoping to comfort him. I could always significantly talk above the expectancey of my age.

He looked up at my with shocked eyes that were still filled with tears. "Really?"

This time I simply nodded there was a moderate pause. "My name's Gabriel by the way."

He managed to let out a small smile. "Ferber." **(Neither of them have the nicknames yet)**

The doctor came out with a blank look on his face. I froze and felt my heart sink down the my stomach. Being the daughter of a docter, I knew what that meant and it's never good. I momentarily glanced back at Ferber, he didn't know what was going on… but he will soon.

I turn to Ferb who was on the floor, obviously having fainted. I guess not as soon as I thought. He will evencally it's kind of hard to be left unknown.

I really don't blame him for fainting. It's a lot to take in at one time, I mean… I barely know her and I'M having trouble with it but him… this is his mother. I can only imagine what it must feel like.

My mom tapped my shoulder and pointed to her watch. It was 6:25, we had to go or we'll miss our plane back to the states. I REALLY hated to leave him like this… but I had no choice. Not if I wanted to catch our flight. So, I followed her. I can always pray for him.

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

I tried not to think of Ferb as I went through the connecting gate to Phineas' house but oddly I saw a tuft of green. Not grass or the leaves on the tree… it was on someone's head. My eyes widened realizing who it was. "Ferber?" I asked in disbelief.

Ferb turned around to see me and he was really surprised I mean you could actually SEE facial expression. "Gabriel?"

Phineas looked back and forth between the two of us in disbelief. "You two know eachother?"

I nodded. "We meet on my vacation to Britten three weeks ago. The question is: what is he doing HERE?" No that I wasn't happy to see him… just confused.

"He's my step-dad's son. There was an incident with his mom so he was sent here to live with us." Phineas explained. To LIVE here. So, this is gonna be a permanent thing. I let out a big smile. This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**Wow, REALLY long chapter. But really important and fun to write, plus I needed to traditional pairs. One before the episodes, one either during or after. I hope you guys liked it and I have nothing else to say but. **

**Hit **

**This**

**Button **

**Right **

**Here!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
